User talk:AwesomeWithZelda
Please. In regards to your question on Fallen Leaves page, they were confirmed by the family tree, but PLEASE stop adding that stuff to the pages, the talk page for the characters is for that, not the actual pages. 02:02, April 12, 2019 (UTC) The official family tree here 02:08, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Edits Because you aren't citing them. All facts, mistakes, and author statements ''need to be cited. 17:55, April 20, 2019 (UTC) I only know how to cite a few things. Use the template "R" or if you do for source mode. for example. I'm not the best at cites, so your best bet would be Thunder, Spooky, Ari, and plenty other wikians. 18:07, April 20, 2019 (UTC) citing I may not be Thunder or Spooky but here's a whole tutorial on citing. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions. Re: For warrior/kit images, that's because we're in the process of making new ones. They'll be back eventually. For how to cite, try: The book tags vary by arc and which order they were in. Such as, ''Into the Wild is os1, and Shattered Sky is vs3. Or, if it's a social media post from an author, it's Revealed on link We often add whatever authors can confirm for us. Some people wondered and asked her, and since she did respond, we have it down. Firestar wasn't, no. Also - we make art based on the written book descriptions of cats, not their official art. Official art is finicky and often changes a lot. It's better to not base off that, and rather stick to canon. Sorry no, there is not. We're an encyclopedia that hosts solely canon material. Who said cats such as those did go to StarClan? There's no proof;; any cat that isn't seen in StarClan directly in the book or said so by an author will lack those images. Not all of them were good, y'know. Regardless, check out here; that's where they make them. People use a lot of different programs based on preference. You should try reading Crowfeather's Trial. It says it's his father. We don't add un-attirbuted information here, ever - so just click the reference. We don't want more detail. It's short on purpose, and we have a detailed history for the super long stuff. It's locked to preserve it's quality from erroneous additions, because it's fully implementing our new concepts, and shouldn't be touched. I know it's not there. It's not there on purpose - as explained above, you need a citation for it to be added, no matter how apparent it may appear. Also - as I also sad above - it's locked from editing to those with administrator privileges. Have a go at our staff I suppose. However, you'll find none of us are overly enthused to repeat ourselves, or restate what's already documented in policy. Almost everything you've asked could've been readily solved from the links in your welcome template. Re Because all you did was add a sentence to it. That's not exactly worth adding at all. 02:36, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey Our admins are usually busy with other wiki related matters and irl stuff. If you have any questions or anything of that sort, usually a content mod (like myself) are able to answer questions or another experienced user can help you out. 03:26, April 21, 2019 (UTC) We're still working on the entire layout of it, so people who aren't staff can't edit it for now. In the future it will be. 03:54, April 21, 2019 (UTC) No? We don't need one. This is a place for information, not fanart. 04:00, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Yes he actually has. On page 211 of Crowfeather's Trial, Crowfeather outright says that Deadfoot was his father. 04:04, April 21, 2019 (UTC) It is cited? On Crowfeather's page it's referenced there. 04:07, April 21, 2019 (UTC) That's precisely why I like him. 04:16, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Of course we are. Though obviously don't give others a hard time if their opinion differs from yours. 04:21, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Not really? If you want to talk about opinions/predictions with other users on their talk pages. If you're looking to join on projects, you can join them via their talk pages. Characters and Books are a good place to start for that. 04:31, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Actually, the forums might be better place to discuss opinions/predictions. It's better suited for that rather then talk pages. 04:36, April 21, 2019 (UTC) it wasn't brought up in the conversation and i'm not in the server so i can't give an invite to it anyways 20:37, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Citations I've noticed your trivia added to Windstar's page, but you need to put where the page number is in the cite, or that fact will be deleted. 17:32, May 19, 2019 (UTC)